The present invention relates to a hospital bed and network communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bed in a patient/nurse call system in a hospital network with voice communication implemented over message packets via a packet based communication network.
Almost every hospital wing or ward has a patient/nurse call system that includes an audio network to allow a patient in a hospital room to contact and speak with a nurse or staff member at a nurse station. Typically, the patient may activate a “call” signal by depressing a button on a small housing connected via hardwire to a unit mounted to the headwall of the patient room. This small housing is generally referred to as a pillow speaker, or pillow unit. The headwall unit usually has another wall-mounted call button for easy operation by a nurse. Other input mechanisms may include emergency call buttons, code blue buttons, or bathroom call buttons. Additionally, the audio network of these call systems may be used for audio monitoring of a hospital room from the nurse station during an extreme emergency, such as a code “blue” status.
Hospitals also include emergency signaling devices for notifying hospital personnel of other types of emergency conditions, such as smoke detectors or a fire alarm. Typically, these devices generate audio signals to convey audible alarms over a hospital intercom system, which may or may to be interconnected with the patient room audio network. Some hospitals also use bed monitoring devices with bed sensors that indicate bed conditions such as “brakes on,” mattress firmness (for inflatable mattresses), or incontinence.
Historically, the duplicity of call and information systems in hospitals has complicated the organization, maintenance and effective dissemination of all of the useful information that is generated. If these systems cannot be operated in a simple, user-friendly manner, they can add to the stress level of nurses and staff. As a result, their jobs are made more difficult, rather than made easier. Additionally, use of multiple call and information systems in a hospital adds to the costs of health care, due to costs associated with purchase, installation and maintenance of the various components of these multiple systems, along with training personnel how to use the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,412, U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,038, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,223, which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose integration of call and information systems through a private branch exchange (“PBX”) voice/data switching system that establishes audio links and data distribution between a master station and other stations. The disclosed communications networks are basically telephone networks that provide synchronous, full duplex, voice and data communications. Additionally, non-voice information signals from emergency signaling devices, bed monitoring devices, locating and tracking transmitters, and/or various other pieces of equipment are converted to digital data and transmitted through the PBX to the distant end over a low-speed channel.
Although PBX based systems provide several advantages over historical approaches, there are still needs to reduce equipment and maintenance costs, to increase expandability and versatility, and to increase the effective bandwidth of patient/nurse call systems in hospital networks.
The present invention fulfills the above needs, among others, by providing a system and method for a hospital bed, a patient/nurse call, and a hospital network using voice and data over packet implementation.
In one illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a patient/nurse call system comprises a plurality of transmitters adapted to be carried by hospital personnel, each transmitter being configured to periodically transmit an identification signal unique to that transmitter, a plurality of patient locations, each of the plurality of patient locations being associated with a patient and including a receiver configured to receive the identification signals from the plurality of transmitters, and a master station remote from the patient locations, the master station being configured to receive signals from the receivers to indicate locations of the hospital personnel. The system also comprises a packer based communication network, and a plurality of first audio stations coupled to the packet based communication network. A first audio station is located at each patient location and is identified by a unique address. Each first audio station includes a first processor, a first microphone, a first speaker, and a first convener configured to receive audio signals from the first microphone, to generate voice data in a packet based data stream corresponding thereto, and to transmit the packet based data stream over the communication network. The first converter also is configured to receive a packet based data stream from the communication network, to generate audio signals corresponding thereto, and to transmit the audio signals to the first speaker. The system further comprises a second audio station located at the master station and coupled to the packet based communication network. The second audio station is identified by a unique address and includes a second processor, a second microphone, a second speaker, and a second converter configured to receive audio signals from the second microphone, to generate voice data in a packet based data stream corresponding thereto, and to transmit the packer based data stream over the communication network. The second convener also is configured to receive a packet based data stream from the communication network, to generate audio signals corresponding thereto, and to transmit the audio signals to the second speaker, thereby permitting audio communication between personnel located at the first and second audio stations.
In an illustrated embodiment, a server is coupled to the packet based communication network. The server is configured to instruct the plurality of first audio stations to send the packet based data stream to and receive the packet based data stream from the second audio station. The server is further configured to instruct the second audio station to send the packet based data stream to and receive the packet based data stream from the first audio stations.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a patient/nurse call system comprises a packet based communication network, a plurality of transmitters, each of the transmitters being configured to be carried by a hospital caregiver and to periodically transmit an identification signal that identifies the transmitters and a plurality of receivers configured to receive the identification signals and generate identification data corresponding thereto. The receivers are configured to convert the identification data into a packet based data stream and to transmit the packet based data stream over the communication network. The system also includes a first audio station coupled to the packet based communication network and being identified by a unique address. The first audio station includes a first processor, a first microphone, a first speaker, and a first converter configured to receive audio signals from the first microphone, to generate voice data in a packet based data stream corresponding thereto, and to transmit the packet based data stream over the communication network. The first converter also is configured to receive a packet based data stream from the communication network, to generate audio signals corresponding thereto, and to transmit the audio signals to the first speaker. The system further includes a second audio station coupled to the packet based communication network and being identified by a unique address. The second audio station includes a second processor, a second microphone, a second speaker, and a second converter configured to receive audio signals from the second microphone, to generate voice data in a packet based data stream corresponding thereto, and to transmit the packet based data stream over the communication network. The second converter also is configured to receive a packet based data stream from the communication network, to generate audio signals corresponding thereto, and to transmit the audio signals to the second speaker. The system still further includes a server coupled to the receivers, the first audio station, and the second audio station via the packet based communication network. The server is configured to instruct the first audio station and the second audio station regarding at least one of establishing an audio connection and terminating an audio connection based at least in part on the identification data, thereby permitting audio communication between personnel located at the first and second audio stations.
In the illustrated embodiment, the receiver is further configured to generate location data based at least in part on the identification signals, and the server is further configured to instruct the first audio station and the second audio station regarding at least one of establishing an audio connection and terminating an audio connection based at least in part on the location data.
In yet another illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a method for patient and nurse communication over a hospital network comprises the steps of receiving at least one of an identification signal from a transmitter carried by a hospital caregiver, a bed status signal, a chair call signal, a shower status signal, and a remote code signal, generating non-voice data corresponding to the received signal, and generating voice data. The method also includes sending a first notification packet from a first address into a packet network, sending a first request packet from a second address into the packet network in response to the first notification packet, transporting the non-voice data in packets between the first address and the second address in response to the first notification packet and the first request packet, and transporting the voice data in packets between the first address and the second address in response to the first notification packet and the first request packet.
In a further illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a patient support apparatus comprises a patient support, and a computer coupled to the patient support. The computer provides an audio station on the patient support configured to communicate with a packet based communication network. A display coupled to the computer. A data device is also coupled to the computer. The data device includes at least one of a psychological monitor, a treatment device, and a therapy device, the computer being configured to receive data from the data device, convert the data received from the data device to a packet based data stream, and transmit the packet based data stream to the packet based communication network.
In an illustrated embodiment, a plurality of data devices are coupled to the computer including an input device to input data and instructions concerning the patient, and a sensing device including at least one of a heart rate sensor, a respiratory rate sensor, a neurological monitoring sensor, and a temperature sensor. Also in illustrated embodiments, the data device includes at least one of a vital signs monitor, an IV pump, a ventilator, a defibrilator, and a compression boot. In illustrated embodiments, the patient support is a hospital bed or a patient assist cart.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the drawings exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.